My Heart
by SuperficiallyInTheMaking
Summary: Ever wonder how George felt when it really sunk in that Fred, in some way, was gone?


A/N: Okay I know this is not the normal story. Some parts I've taken from the book and the others my imagination. I also know some things here are wrong i.e. Fred and George discovering the Marauders' Map. Yeah, I just did this out of sheer impulse about last year at my old house while my brother was blasting the speakers of his TV in his room and my dad was working in the kitchen and my mom was gone I felt lonely… Quite like George when he lost Fred and I'm sure not all of you will have the interest to read this awfully long note so yeah, on with it.I don't own the creations of J.K. Rowling and Paramore's My Heart. Peace, Love and Mischief Managed.

My Heart

By SuperficiallyInTheMaking

_I am finding out that maybe I was wrong_

He'd fallen down on safe ground thanks to his twin pushing him out of the way. He always had his back for any situation they have ever been. Debris was falling but he didn't take the worse turn.

_That I'd fallen down_

Through the mist of dust and red and green spells being cast through the corridor he searched for his brother. Staggering as he stood up he pushed some rubble aside.

_And I can't do this alone_

"No-no-no!" someone was shouting. "No! Fred! No!"

_Stay with me this is what I need please_

His world was fuzzy and incorrect. He looked around seeing Hermione struggling to get up as well as Harry. His ear (the only one left) could have been betraying him since he heard continuous ringing but Fred's name stood out from the noise.

_Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you we could sing on our own but what would it be without you_

There, his vision was going steady as a gust of wind hit him. The wind was so cold it made George shiver not because it felt as if ice was being poured down his back but because of the unnerving feeling that something was lost. Something that could never be returned. Something irreplaceable.

_I am noting now and it's been so long_

He took a sweep of his surroundings, seeing two gingers over another. His stomach dropped as he made his way to were his brothers were. George kneeled between Ron and Percy where the dead body of Fred Weasley was being cried over.

_Since I've heard a sound, the sound of my only one_

_His_ laugh, the one full of life seemed to be needed in the choking atmosphere.

Percy was shaking Fred and Ron just knelt silently but stiffly while Fred's eyes stared without seeing, the ghost of his last laugh still etched upon his face.

_This time I won't be listening_

Tears rand down George's dirtied face as he screamed for his brother to wake up, make a corny joke, laugh, smile, talk, move, twitch, _anything_! As he's screamed filled the air his throat felt raw as none of his orders were fulfilled. It was slowly sinking down his sob tightened throat to his breaking heart that none of those were possible. Not even magic would make it possible. Fred Weasley is dead.

_Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you we could sing on our own but what would it be without you_

To George everything was silent, deafening him, everything was still except the sobs racking from his chest, everything as unreal for he couldn't accept his brother's absence. Not one bit. Not even a second of it.

_This heart it beats, beats for only you_

**First year:**

The 11 year old twins stood in line with the other first years as they waited to get sorted into their rightful houses. Little George clutched Fred's hand as they were waiting for what seemed like a decade to the excited Fred, after seeing Bill, Charlie and Percy go to Hogwarts one by one he was jumping up and down when he got his acceptance letter but George felt otherwise sure he was excited but he was nervous as hell for he wanted to be in the same house as his brother and the thought of being alone just about drowned his heart. Fred stood brave, calming and reassuring George that they'd be sorted in the same house.

"Come on, Georgie, great minds think alike, right? We got the whole 'alike' part down the T already so I don't see why you're so afraid. You got this, okay?" Fred said rubbing his brother's shoulders.

"Weasley, Fred," McGonagall called holding her list of names.

"See you in a bit," Fred gave a smile at him and walked excitedly to the stool and the Sorting Hat was placed above his head.

After a good 30 seconds it roared out "GRYFFINDOR!"

He didn't even have time to go back to his jumpy nervous state when his name was called out "Weasley, George"

The small red-headed boy walked shoulders stiff to the stool and the Hat was placed above his head just like it was to the other students before him.

_Fred, Fred, Fred_, He thought, he drained out the sound of the Hat speaking choosing to be a selective listener for r the moment, he chanted repeatedly as if it would make him be with his brother and it did.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

_This heart it beats, beats for only you_

**Second year:**

The twins cheered as they were informed they got in the quidditch team hugging each other and Oliver Wood through their joy.

"I knew you could do it," Fred said proudly as he hugged George tightly. To him it was the greatest thing to ever do, his twin and himself would be together then. During practice and during free period. They wouldn't have to worry about being apart because of having different schedules. His grin could really break his face but it didn't matter to him, he gets to spend all his time with George.

_This heart it beats, beats for only you my heart is yours_

Third year:

Having fun torturing good ol' Ronald, they also started sneaking late at night around the castle, discovering new hiding spots and such. None the less, always together.

They had their first argument too and it wasn't the playful one where they go on and on about how 'I'm the better twin' this one was real. They both wanted to ask a girl out only finding out later that it was the same girl the other was about to ask. Fighting over a girl was not normal to them since none of them really dated them being joined to the hip and all so that night George laid on his four poster bed while Fred his own since they share the same dorm room. Their other dorm mates were gone not wanting to get involved in the twins' fight.

"I'm sorry," Fred's breaking voice softened the tension filled room.

In lightning speed George was there hugging Fred. He knew it was immature for him to be giving Fred the cold shoulder since he knew Fred would get over it but something inside him didn't want to because he always shared with Fred it was like now he wanted something for himself, undivided. He realized it was stupid because nothing seemed to be the way it was without Fred.

"No, I'm sorry," George whispered to his twin.

_This heart it beats, beats for only you my heart is yours_

**Fourth year:**

Fred drove over to Harry's to rescue him from is mean Muggle family. George couldn't help but admire Fred's skill at driving since he didn't really know how to drive. Now he knew why Fred would always pay close attention to their dad as he drove when they were riding, then he didn't realize he was learning. To George it looked complicated but Fred just seemed to pick it up like a pro.

And quite after being lectured and scolded by Molly Weasley both the twins went back to their room to just hang around as usual.

"You got to teach me how to drive," George said leaning against Fred's bed on the floor while the other just sat right above him.

"Sure, when you admit to me that I'm the better twin," the other joked.

He leaned his head back to find his brother staring at him and when he did their eyes connected and he was left with jumbled up thoughts, "You are the best," he admitted feeling warm and cozy in the chocolate brown eyes that reminded him of a comforting hot chocolate during a storm.

"We are."

_This heart it beats, beats for only you my heart is yours_

**Fifth year:**

At one of Filch's detentions they were rummaging through confiscated items to recover some that belonged to them.

"I wonder why this was taken," Fred said holding up a stuffed animal. A pig. "Something so cute, such a shame," he ranted on but then he realized the other suspect was too engrossed with something he found over a table.

"Oi, George, weren't you listening?" he threw the pig toy at his brother.

Confused he looked up, "Huh, yeah. Check this out. _Messers Moony, Wortail, Padfoot and Prongs present the Marauders' Map_," he read from the parchment in his hands.

"It's just a silly piece of parchment," murmured Fred as he looked at the old dogged thing in his brother's hands, "Probably someone left and Filch just threw it here."

"It's not just an ordinary parchment, there are figures appearing every time I run my wand over it," George disagreed handing the object to the other, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good," he said.

A little magic, that was all that was needed for a dot of ink to start spreading on the parchment. There was a slight light from his wand and they both stood side by side to see a map and footsteps coming to life on its surface. As they stomached in that it was a map of Hogwarts and it showed everything going on, well not everything but where people were.

_Mischief Managed._

_This heart it beats, beats for only you my heart, my heart is yours_

**Sixth year:**

"Rubbish," George grumbled for the hundredth time.

"Only students of age are allowed to compete," Fred mimicked a voice with authority then produced a wicked grin to his brother, "Or are they?"

"What?"

"Oh, a little bit of this and that and we got ourselves a potion that will allow us to cross the age line," Fred said tossing his brother a small sealed flask with some white liquid in it.

"You sure this will work?" he asked looking at it as he turned it every which way.

"Well, it's worth the try."

So off they went to test it out after being reprimanded by Hermione Granger they still went to try it. The potion Fred made was to be able to _exempt_ them from the age line Dumbledore created. They drank the potion together and at the same time hopped in the circle and dropped their names in the Goblet. Everyone in sight clapped to his, seeing as the Goblet reacted as it did to any other of age volunteer but then blue fire shot out. Panicked, were the students present and when the blue fire was gone there stood the Weasley twins with matching Santa Claus hair and beards.

"You said!" George tackled his brother to the ground.

The other fought back too, "No you said!"

On and on they rolled on the floor blaming each other but they both knew this was just nothing to both to them only they didn't want to keep the beard and hair. They were sent off to Madam Pomfrey where they were scolded for their mischief and it was just like music to their ears. The pranksters were use to it by now.

As they walked in the hall from the Hospital Wing they were still excitedly discussing and teasing each other of the recent event.

"If you just saw what you looked like, you could give Professor Trelawney a run for her money," Fred said nudging the other with his shoulder, "Quite easy to predict really._ Fred Weasley_," he mimicked her voice, "_You are in grave danger, a spell no an explosion and BOOM, gone._"

George still remembered what happened that time in class, he just gave an uneasy laugh since he really didn't find that weird reading comforting. He couldn't see why Fred was not even the least bit concerned about it. So he shrugged it off.

"You looked like you could be an amazing grandfather," George commented as they walked side by side.

"You are gonna be an amazing father," said Fred not a falter in his thoughts. He was a hundred percent sure about George. Not a single room for doubt in his faith in his brother.

_My heart is yours_

**Seventh year:**

They high-fived each other as they blasted fireworks through Hogwarts resulting with an angry Umbridge and a suspended OWLs.

"That was awesome," George said with a look full of pride for his brother.

"I know and I'm so glad we did it," Fred said equally happy, "Those fireworks were great thanks to you being a pyromaniac."

"At your service," the other said with a salute, his laughter slowly faded, "So what are we gonna do now? We're out of Hogwarts and all."

"Do what we best,"the other smiled, "stick together and build stuff."

_My heart is yours_

Now out of school they both created a joke shop full of their mischiefs. George still looked up at Fred for bringing business to success whilst Fred proud of George's golden ideas. Both seemed to be happy with their achievements. With each other.

It crushed George's heart when the battle broke loose. Now here he was crying before his brother's body. Not a single hint of hope left in him. Fred is gone. No more twin-tas-trophe. The brave one was gone. No corny jokes. Nothing but the silence of Fred Weasley's last laugh.

_Please don't go now, please don't fade away. My heart is..._

"You all right, Freddie?" George nudged his twin as they stared up at the shield that would protect them for a while.

"Yeah," was all he could think of to say for he could not bear saying goodbye to his brother. He had to at least be strong for him, he was still as always looking out for George.

Knowing fully-well what Fred felt, "Yeah, me too."


End file.
